Blue Everlasting 1
by NubLuv53
Summary: The Tucks are now in modern day Treegap. Blue Jackson, decendent of Winnie Foster, stummbles upon the Tuck's house, making them experience Winnie's story again. See what twists and turns are uncovered and what adventures wait for Blue with the Tucks.


Tuck Everlasting FanFic.

There's something about summer that puts magic and mystery in the air. It makes you feel like something new and exciting is going to happen that will change your life forever. That happened to me alright. It hit me hard and fast, changing my life for better, and for worse.

It was very early in the summer. School had just let out the week before, and it was as if a giant weight had just been lifted from my shoulders. I was laying in the grass under the cherry blossom tree in my yard. It was long past bloomed, but even the plain green leaves it held during the summer had a sense of beauty. I was playing with a leaf, not a care on my mind, when my life took a turn for the worst.

My older brother Tyler came running towards me from the house shouting, "Blue! Blue!"

My real name is Roslyn, but everyone calls me Blue, because of my bright blue eyes. "What do you want, Ty?"

"Dad said he has to talk to us. It's really important. I think it has to do with Sarah. She's here too."

Unlike Ty, I hate Sarah. I think the only reason Ty likes her is because he thinks she's hot. He honestly has a chance with her too, because I'm pretty sure she's closer to his age then she is my dad's age. She's my dad's girl friend, but I know as a fact she doesn't love him. She's a gold digger. She has dark brown, almost black hair, with blonde highlights. She has these dark green eyes that glare pure evil when dad's not looking. I hate her, and she hates me. She refers to me as "Little brat who gets in the way of everything" to her mother. I heard her talking to her once, saying how she already had my dad and brother blinded. All she needed to do was get rid of me, and the plan would be complete. That's how I know she's a gold digger.

We're the riches family in Treegap, and live in the Foster Mansion. The mansion has been passed down through the generations; all the way back to the original Fosters Robert and Lily. They passed it down to their daughter Winifred, who became a Jackson. We've been Jacksons ever since.

I got up quickly, knowing the news dad had for us wouldn't be good. All I could think all the way to the house was, "Please not an engagement, please not an engagement!"

Ty and I burst through the door and into the living room where Dad and Sarah were waiting on the couch. The first thing I saw was the ring on Sarah's figure. I started to turn away, but Dad caught me.

"Sit down Blue."

I turned and slumped on the couch next to Ty.

"We have some very important news for you." Dad started. "We have put a lot of thought into this and, well," he smiled, his eyes twinkling in the noon sun shining through the window. "Sarah and I are getting married."

I knew it. "Dad, no." I started, but Dad cut me off.

"Blue, you are to be happy for us. This is good, and I won't have you making turning it around."

"Dad, you can't marry her! You can't! "

"Why?"

I was standing now. "I hate her!" I burst out. I didn't mean to say it, but I was glad I did.

"Blue, you will not talk to your new mother that way!" his voice was rising, a warning look in his eyes telling me to stop. I kept going, shouting now.

"She's not my mother! I hate her! She doesn't love you, or me or Ty! She wants your money…"

Dad was standing now too. "Roslyn, that is quite enough! You will stop this rubbish talk and accept Sarah into our family whether you like it or not. I don't want to hear another word about it!" he never called me Roslyn. Never.

"I will not accept her! You can't make me!" I glared at him, then at Sarah. "I hate you! Both of you!"

I didn't wait for a reply. I just ran out the door and across the yard. I yanked open the heavy brass doors of the front gate and kept running, not looking back once. I could hear dad's angry yell behind me, but I didn't care. I ran into the woods across the street. I'd never been in them before, dad had always said it was dangerous and to never go into them, but I needed an escape, any escape from the reality that had slapped me across the face. I didn't stop running until I was deep in the woods, and couldn't see anything but trees in all directions.

I just kept going, not caring that I was getting farther and farther away from the only world I knew, and entering a completely new and strange world that waited to share its mysterious secrets with me. I was being guided by the forest, as if the very heart of the forest was calling me, and pulling me to it.

I walked for a while in no particular direction, when suddenly I heard what sounded like hoof beats behind me. They were close. Too close. I started running. I knew I couldn't outrun a horse, but I tried anyway. I ran, the hoof beats getting louder and louder. I was out of breath and I didn't think I could possibly run any farther. I pushed the last few yards, jumping over bushes and pulling branches out of my face and stumbled clumsily into a clearing.

In front of me was a lake, glistening in the afternoon sun. There was a log cabin off to the right of me, with knickknacks in the diamond-pained windows and a clothes line hanging in the sun. There was a woman on the porch, sweeping and humming quietly to herself. She apparently didn't see me.

The hoof beats that had chased me to this place became suddenly abnormally loud. I turned, to see a huge bay horse just inch behind me. I dove out of the way, but just a second too late. The horse was tripping over me, its heavy hooves hitting my legs and ankles.

I huddled there on the ground, not exactly sure what to do next. I looked up to see the woman who was sweeping and a man I assumed was the rider of the horse coming towards me.

The woman was small and thin, with kind eyes slightly graying hair swept up in a messy bun. She looked to be in her late fifties or early sixties, and wore, to my surprise, a quarter-cut sleeve dress that came to just above her ankles, and apron. The man on the other hand was very serious, with a cold, hard gaze and a stiff figure. He looked to be in his twenties or thirties, with light brown hair and in desperate need of a shave. His un-kept stubble gave him a sloppy, almost hobo-like appearance.

I smiled at the thought, but the humor was instantly gone when he grabbed be roughly by the elbow and jerked me to my feet. 

"Miles! Put the poor girl down!" the woman commanded him. He loosed his grip the slightest bit, but it was enough. I grabbed his arm with my free hand, twisted it back and pulled my elbow away. I kept him arm twisted around and pinned to his side until he let out a grunt of pain in spite of himself. I grinned slightly and released him.

"Don't touch me." I glared at him. He just looked at me in shock, rubbing his arm. The woman grinned at Miles, as if to say, _you had it coming! _

The grin only lasted a moment, and then returned to dead serious. She sighed.

"Miles, you've done it again. Now what are we suppose to do with her?" I looked back and forth between them, waiting for an answer. Who were these people? What did the plan to do with me?

"I'll go get Tuck I guess. In my defense, I didn't bring her here, she kind fell here. Last time I had reason to..." he trailed off, apparently deep in thought. He snapped back after a few seconds. "I'll go get Pa."

Miles ran off, leaving me and the woman standing therein silence. The woman turned toward me.

"I'm Mea by the way. Mea Tuck. That was Miles, my son. I have another son too, Jesse. He should be back any minute now…. Anyway, what is your name child?"

"I'm- I'm Blue. Blue Jackson." Mea seemed nice enough. She didn't make me feel uneasy, so I supposed she was safe.

"Oh my, you mean you're- Jackson, as in Winifred Foster _Jackson_!" Mea looked very surprised.

"Yes. She was my great-great-great grandmother. How do you know her?"

"Oh, she was an old family friend of our family. That's all. I hear she was a remarkable woman."

"Yeah. My dad said she told the most amazing stories. I wish I could have heard them."

I was going to continue, but a rustling in the trees stopped me. I peered behind me, to where the rustling was coming from. Now, I never believed in love at first sight. I always thought it was a bunch of bologna, but then again, I had never been in love. That was all before I saw Jesse Tuck.


End file.
